Life, Loveand Monsters
by Gypsy
Summary: It's a strange place life can take you. Supernatural x-over. Surprise paring


_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the idea._

_Authors notes: This is a crossover (kinda) with 'Supernatural'. If you do not know the show (what is wrong with you?) You do not need to know too much to read this story. Just know that 'Supernatural' is about hunters of the...well, supernatural._

_This is a one shot. I have no plans or intentions of continuing. Anyone begging for more in reviews will be disapointed. If you want more, I suggest you get writing. The idea is now yours. I will be looking forward to seeing what you come up with._

_************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It's strange the path life can take you.

I always thought I'd be famous. A star with legions of fans fawning over me, my own posse of famous friends, and my picture in every magazine. I wanted awards, money, and adopted babies from Paraguay.

How absurd it all seems now, sitting here on the grass with a big dogs head in my lap, watching as Bobby tries to train my husband to shoot.

That's right. I said my husband. Is that crazy, or what?

We closed the deal just two days ago, the day after my 21st birthday. A quick ceremony at the justice of the peace, and my name on a paper, and it was done.

That signature was the last time I will ever sign my given name. It means nothing to me anymore, just a title I was called for years.

For a wedding present, Dean and Sam gave us new identities.

I finger the ring on my left hand. A simple silver ring with decorated with a crescent moon and star. There is some new age, protective symbolism about it, but I'm not sure exactly what it is. All that matters is that he gave it to me. It may not be a large Tiffany diamond, but gaudy jewelry does not appeal to me any longer.

He ring is simple too. A silver Claughda ring, with the crown pointing toward his body to show that his heart belongs to someone. To me.

In this new and crazy world we have found ourselves embroiled in, we have each other, and that is more then I could have asked for. He is my heart, and my soul.

In a million years I never thought it would be this way. The year after our high school graduation we found ourselves the only two of the 'old gang' left. Everyone else had moved on, but I stayed behind to help with the schools drama department, and he became a junior coach for the basketball team.

He was going to work his way through school.

In spite of what others may have thought, he wasn't dumb. Just bored. According to what he has told me, school learning doesn't interest him as much as what life can teach him. To read about life does not engage his brain, he has to live it.

Boy, did he get his wish.

It has been 7 months, two days, and 12 hours since all hell….literally…broke loose in New Mexico.

I try not to think too much about those dark days. It does not good to go over them, to try to make sense out of something to which there is no sense. It does not matter, because the end will still remain the same.

My mother was dead, my father just a shell of his former self. My brother came home to try to salvage the family business, even though not much remained to save.

It was he who caught me escaping from the house that last night, a bag quickly stuffed with clothes carried over my shoulder. He had simply looked at me, his eyes sad, before he nodded.

I had thrown my arms around him, hugging him to me for what may have been the last time, before I turned around, ran through the door and headed toward the Impala waiting by the road.

We never spoke a word.

I miss him. Just as I miss everything I left behind. But I've gone forward, and there is nothing to go back too.

My future is here. With my husband, with our friends. My life is now the hunt. If I can somehow fight against the kind of evil that destroyed my family, maybe…just maybe…I can even the score. A crazy dream perhaps, but crazy is the theme of my world now.

I watch my husband, my beautiful, beautiful love, try to shoot a bullet through a home made target stuffed with paper and other trash.

He's not the best shot in the world.

Ok, so he's not the best shot in several worlds. But he tries, the poor dear.

"Damn, boy!" Bobby shouts, after his shot once again goes way off the mark. "How in the hell did you play basketball with your coordination?"

"Not like I was the star player." He says. "Spend more then my fair share of the time on the bench."

"There's no sitting out when a crazed ghost or monster is staring you down, boy. It's either shoot straight or die."

I smile. Bobby only pretends to be gruff. He's really just a big teddy bear.

And to be fair, my baby may not be much of a shot, but he can fight like a WWF wrestler on crack.

The proudest moment of my life was watching him take down Sam, who has a good 2 inches and 10 pounds on him.

Poor Sam. I still don't think Dean has let him forget that.

So, he may not be able to shoot the ghost full of salt, but he could kick its ass. I see that as a silver lining.

He's coming toward me now. That scowl that had marred his face before melts away as he nears me.

He's got such a beautiful smile. I melt just looking at it brilliance.

"Hey there, beautiful." He says, leaning down to kiss me. Yum. Have I mentioned how much I love his lips? Delicious. He has the most succulent bottom lip.

The big dog head on my lap raises to see who the intruder is. A soft woof, a wag of tail, and his head drops back, accepting the new company. For a mean, junk yard dog, he's such a sweetie.

"Having fun yet?" I ask, fingering his now short hair. It used to be so shaggy, almost as shaggy as Sam's, but was now shorn close to his head. It was still soft, though, and I still love to touch it.

"It's not fair. He never yells at you like that."

"I can't help it if I'm a better shot then you."

"Still not fair." He massages my neck, just where my own hair now touches my shoulder. It is shorter as well, and no longer bleached blond. Deep brown tones have replaced the golden ones for which I had been known. But its ok. I like my new hair. It fit's the new me, fit's the new life.

"Cheer up," I say. "Maybe he'll let you try the bow and arrows."

"Not likely." He laughs. "Probably afraid I'll shoot an arrow through his ass."

I laugh. God how I love this man. I capture his lips with mine again. Oh, but that is good.

I'm sure we have disturbed the dog, for he has wiggled himself our from between us. All the better, for it means I can wrap my arms around him, feel his hands on me.

Hey! We're newlyweds! Just because we need to learn how to fight demons and monsters doesn't mean we don't have time for the pleasures of married life.

"Hey you two!" Bob**by yells. "Get a room."**

"**With pleasure." My love shouts back. He swings me up into his arms, and I peal with laughter.**

"**Not so fast, lover boy. You're not going anywhere till you shoot the damn target. Shoot the target, then you get to act like rabbits."**

"**Slave driver." He sets me on my feet and kisses me quick. "I'll be right back." He promises.**

"**I love you Jason Cross." I call out as he heads back to the shooting range.**

"**Love you back Sharpay Cross." He calls over his shoulder.**

**Yes. It may not be the life I thought I had wanted, but it turns out it's the live I needed.**

**And its all good.**


End file.
